


Exit Film

by languageismymistress



Series: The Umbrella Academy Soundtrack [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Eudora lived but Diego was still arrested, F/M, Fluff, all loved up, alternative universe, charged with: STOP INTERFERRING YOU ASS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Morgan goes to free Diego from cells and gets asked something in return





	Exit Film

Morgan entered the police station with a frown on her face and thump in her step.

 

It was late.

 

She was tired.

 

And once again, it was all Diego’s fault.

 

She didn’t care that it wasn’t really his fault. He was the one in cells and the reason she had to give up her night of drinking with Allison for this. It was going to be good drinking too. Celebrating Eudora living and them surviving Leonard Nobody trying to kill them and Vanya.

 

Fucking men.

 

Speaking of fucking men, Diego would not be in a _long time._

Fucking asshole.

 

Maybe she could just kill him. But no, ‘that’s illegal Morgan’ ‘please don’t Morgan’ ‘stop trying to shoot me Morgan.’

 

She entered the backroom where the cells were and saw Diego. Her heart tried to drop at the sight of him but her anger kept it up.

 

He looked up at her, more to the keys in her hand, and smiled.

 

She hated that smile.  


It always made her knees go weak.

 

Her go weak.

 

Asshole.

 

“Morg?”

 

She dangled the keys in her hand.

 

“They are letting me let you out.”

 

She unlocked the cell and held it open for Diego.

 

He closed the door behind him and held her close.

 

“Diego?”

 

She pushed him back, trying to read his face.

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“Who? Patch?”

 

Diego just nodded.

 

“Yeah, she is fine, why-.”

 

She stopped mid-sentence.

 

“This is why you got arrested, wasn’t it?”

 

Diego just nodded.

 

“ _I’ll fucking kill them.”_

Diego laughed and pulled her back into his arms. Morgan rested her head against his shoulder.

 

He kissed the side of her head.

 

That got her attention.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Diego shook his head.

 

“Diego? You are never like this, and we’ve been together for like, three years?”

 

“Just thinking.”

 

Morgan rolled her eyes.

 

“About?”

 

“You.”

 

She waited.

 

“Us.”

 

Morgan froze. She wasn’t ready for a break up. Not now. They were good, really good. Why would he want to-.

 

“Diego?”  


She hated that she sounded small.

 

“Morg.”

 

She also hated the tears already falling down her cheeks.

 

“Hey, hey, why the tears?”

 

She shook her head this time, not wanting to speak. Not trusting her voice.

 

“Please?”

 

She looked at him, really looked at him. The amount of love in his eyes and softness in his heart made her confused.

 

“Please don’t.”

 

“Don’t what?”

 

Now Diego sounded confused.

 

“Break up with me.”

 

Diego laughed and cupped the side of her face.

 

“I wasn’t going to, but good to know you love me that much that the thought of not having me made you cry.”

 

She kicked his shin, covering his hands with her own.

 

“Then what?”

 

“I want to get married.”

 

Morgan froze again, not sure that she heard the words correct.

 

“What?”

 

“I know I don’t have a ring and we are in the cells but given this is where we met, it’s kind of-.”

 

The rest of his words fell into her mouth as she kissed her answer into him. Her hands fell to his shoulders as both held onto the other, to the moment.

 

“So yes?”

 

Morgan laughed and kissed him again.

 

“Absolutely yes.”


End file.
